Klance - Lights
by SaturnsBoys
Summary: Sur le toit de son immeuble, Keith fume. Lance arrive, persuadé que le seul à pouvoir l'aider est son rival. Lance est dans une belle merde et le temps leur ai compté pour sauver Lance. Keith lui va se rendre compte qu'en aidant Lance, il s'aidera lui même. "C'est une promesse que je te fais."


Il était assis sur toit de son immeuble, jouant avec son briquet faisant sortir la flamme et la faisant disparaître la seconde d'après. Un cigarette à ses levres il regardait l'horizon, pensant aux cours de sa classe de première générale qui allait remprendre d'ici quelques heures. Il était déjà habiller, la nuit était profonde et le bruit des voitures l'apaisait.

Des pas provenant de l'escalier en métal éclata la bulle qu'il s'était créer. Il tournat la tête en entourant ses doigts autour du briquet rouge avec lequel il jouait.

"Dis moi Keith, que fais ici à 3 heure du mat ?

-Et toi ? T'es sencé dormir non ?

-Moi je ne suis plus au lycée et demain je n'ai pas cours, alors va dormir.

-Je fais des insomnies, je m'aucupe comme je veux.

-En fumant ? Les jambes dans le vide ?

-Ouais. Bon maintenant laisse moi Shiro.

-Non, je me doit de veiller sur toi depuis que tu ne veux plus vivre chez Papa et Coralie.

-Ouais ouais, pas besoin de me le rappeler, je redescend."

Le garçon brun ce retourna pour que ses jambes touche le béton sale du toit de l'immeuble et se leva tandis que l'homme aux courts cheuveux noirs et blancs se tourna et commença à descendre les escalier dans le même bruit qu'en arrivant.

Keith jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier de secours et ne vue pas son frère et repartit s'asseoir sur le rebort du toit puis écrasa son mégot à côté de lui. Il enfonçat ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mis la chançon Demons de Imagine Dragons.

Il était concentré sur les paroles et le rythme de la musique, il était calme, si calme et dans sa bulle qu'il n'entendit pas les pas d'un autre garçon arrivé par les escaliers de métal. Le second garçon au tien mâte, une guitard au dos, chemise bleu à carreaux autour de la taille.

"Hey Kogane."

Le dénomé Kogane ne réagit pas, alors le garçon tipé latino tapota l'épaule, ce qui fit tourné la tête de Keith vers son camarade.

"Que...

-Je te saluais.

-Quesque tu fou ici ?

-Calme toi Mullet hein.

-C'est toi qui débarque au seul endroit où je peu être tranquille ! Donc tu te barre !

-J'ai...

-T'a quoi ? Décidé de te barré ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de ton aide...

-Mon aide ?

-Ouais...

-T'es réelement entrain de demander mon aide Lance ? L'aide de ton rival ?

-Oui bon bha oui, je sais, moi Lance McClain je te demande de l'aide à toi Keith Kogane."

Keith enleva ses écouteurs pour mieux entendre la proposition de son "rival" et mis sur pause sa musique.

"Je t'écoute.

-J'ai un problème.

-Bon, tu va accouché, Shiro peu venir à tout moment, donc fais pas chier.

-Tu fais plein de connerie on est d'accord ?

-Ouais mais quel est le putain de rapport ?

-J'ai fais des conneries et mes parents vont le savoir...

-Euh... et je suis sencé faire quoi ? Non parsque tu va juste te faire engueuler et puis voilà. T'as fais comme conneries pour que tu flippe comme ça ?

-Bha j'ai commencer à fumer, j'ai aussi fait deux autres énormes conneries...

-En vrai fumer c'est pas grand grand choses, mais t'a fais quoi comme grosses conneries ?

-Je..."

Lance baissa la tête, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ça lui piquait les yeux. Il avait honte, on de ce qu'il avait fait, honte de ce confier à son rival, honte de ne pas savoir comment s'en sortir.

Keith lui ne savait pas comment réagir, l'ampathie n'était pas son fort. Il se leva et plaça une de ses main sur l'épaule de Lance.

"Tu te euh... sens d'en parler ?

-... C'est que...

-Prend ton temps.

-... Promet-moi que... que tu ne me jugeras pas.

-Je... Ok Lance, je te jugerais pas.

-Il se trouve que... tu sais du au fait que je sois bi j'ai des insultes...

-Oui, et Hunk, Pidge et Allura viennent toujours à ton secours.

-Je n'en pouvais plus... en plus que ma famille n'avait pas assez d'argent...

-Lance... quesque tu as fais ?"

La question de Keith était plus qu'hésitante, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était normalement.

"Tu m'as promis de pas me jugé alors je ne demande que ton aide.

-Pourquoi pas à Hunk, c'est ton meilleur ami, moi-

-Il est trop naïf, mais c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie, Pidge à déjà assez de problème avec sa mère et Allura, avec la mort de ses parents... Toi, je sens que je peu le dire et que tu pourras peut-être, 'fin surement m'aider.

-Je... j'essayerais.

-Alors euh...

-Tu as fais quoi par exemple pour aidez ta famille ?

-Lance ?

-Une connerie..."

Lance ne voulait qu'une chose: disparaître.

Keith lui ne voulait qu'une chose: se tromper.

"Lance, dis moi que tu...

-Désolé...

-Tu...

-Oui, si tu veux un mot dessus...

-Oui je me prostitue...

-Tu dois arrêter.

-Je veux... mais je ne peux pas...

-Je ne peux pas t'aider pour le coup mais je serais un soutien maintenant. C'est une promesse que je te fais.

-D'ailleurs... euh je... en plus des insultes... la prostitution c'est...

-Tu ?

-J'ai des maches longues... elles ne servent pas à rien..."

Keith se figea, le sourire que Lance montrait tous les jours, il était faux, il aidait toujours les autres, il a toujours capté leurs malheurs et il a toujours été là.

La seule chose que Keith voulait, c'était l'aider.

"Et mon boss...

-Quesqu'il se passe avec ton boss ?

-Il m'a dit que si dans un mois je n'ai pas remboursé ma dette et en plus elle grossi de 250$ tous les 5 jours... il dirat tous à ma famille, au lycée. Pour mes marques, la... 'fin tu vois...

-On y arrivera, je ferais des petits boulots et te donnerais l'argent.

-Mais je ne pas accepter... je te remborcerai, même si tu me donne aucun argent.

-Non, je vais t'aider, et tu n'aura pas besoin de me rembourcer. Le tous c'est que personne ne sois au courant de cet situation.

-Je suis tellement désolé de te géner avec mes problèmes...

-Je t'aiderais. C'est non négociable."

Dans un élans de remerciment Lance pris Keith dans ses bras, il le remercia mille et une foix. Les larmes de Lance coulaient a flot. Keith hésita avant de placé ses bras autour de la taille de celui qui allait devenir sont confident.

Le soleil se levait, et Lance jouait de la guitare, une cigarette à la bouche que Keith lui avait gentillement donner. Il l'avait allumé avec son propre briquet, un bleu. Les acorts que Lance jouait formait Mercy de Shawn Mendes, tout était calme.

Des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier de métal brisa ce moment. Shiro apparue très énervé.

"Keith ! Je t'avais dis de venir te-"

En voyant Lance, les yeux rouge toute sa colère ce dissipa et son instinct de grand frère ressortis et il se précipita vers le cubain.

"Il c'est passer quoi Lance ?

-Je... C'est rien Shiro.

-Bha alors quesque tu fais ici avant le lycée ? Les yeux rouges ?

-Je suis partis de chez moi plutôt, je devais demander à Keith pour l'exposé. Et je suis alergique au pollen...

-Ah, euh... ok, bon venez prendre le petit dej tous les deux, j'imagine que t'a pas petit déjeuner Lance.

-Ouais, on arrive. Lance t'a pas manger hein ?

-Non non...

-Et évité les disputes."

Les deux plus jeune se regardèrent et répondirent en cœur un "Ouais !" et Shiro redescendi dans le même bruit que celui dans lequel il est arrivé.

Après une vérification que Shiro ne puisse pas les entendres Keith plongea son regard violacé dans les yeux bleus de Lance. Le ton grave du brun en disait long sur le sujet sur lequel il allait aborder. Le chatin le savait bien et ça lui parressait légitime.

"Bon alors d'une ton faux sourire... ça me fait vraiment bizzare de le voir, de deux on fait comment pour en cours après ce que tu m'a dis, et de trois, je devien ton confident au niveau grave.

-Pour le point un, je sais mais faut s'y habituer, pour le point deux lorsque on est que tous les deux ou avec ton frère on fait un "pacte de paix" ça te va ?

-Ouais et pour le point trois ?

-C'est d'accord à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que je sois moi aussi ton confident, mais pour tous.

-Quoi ? Non, t'a déjà assez de problèmes, je vais pas te rajouter les miens !

-Non ! C'est non negociable. Et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu porte des maches-

-Ouais... longue histoire mais oublie ça."

Lance repris dans ses bras Keith sans savoir ni entendre, que Shiro les observait de son regard bienveillant.

_"Et bien et bien, il a du s'en passer des choses pendant la nuit..."_

•••••••••••

Hey everyone ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre-prologue vous à plut, n'ésité pas à donner vos avies.


End file.
